Krystal's Curse
by fire fox's flame
Summary: Krystal has been granted one wish, but it comes with a curse. The only way to remove the curse, is with a life of a loved one.....
1. So it Begins

A/N: This is my first fanfic so try not to scold me too harshly on my mistakes. This fanfic is a part of the SFA timeline (after the first sentence you'll know where), then it'll kinda go off the road into mythical land. I really hope that you'll like this, and if you don't then tell me what I can do better in the next chapter. And I'm already comin up with new ideas that won't go on until I find the time. The first chapter will be short to see what I can do to make it better later. And you better read the story before I start babbling about other things, too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox or its characters, Rare and Nintendo does. I might have some made up characters, and if they are the same as other characters in another fanfic, its pure coincidence.

Chapter 1- So it begins

_Fox McCloud has just rescued Dinosaur Planet from General Scales and Andross. The thoughts of the mysterious blue vixen are still in his mind. Fox will probably never get to know her, or will he?_

"Great job Fox!" General Pepper said over the Great Fox's vid screen.

"Thanks sir, it wasn't easy, that's for sure" Fox replied.

"King and Queen Earthwalker send their thanks for saving their planet, oh and Tricky say hi" General Pepper paused "Your fee has been transferred, General Pepper out"

"Yes!" Slippy exclaimed

"We can finally repair the ship" Peppy Hare said.

"And these joints aren't what they used to be" ROB said in a monotone voice.

"You all did a great job" Fox said.

"Oh, Fox! I almost forgot I received this message from Krystal" Peppy stated.

Peppy pushed a few buttons of the control panel and a beautiful cerulean blue vixen's head appeared on the vid screen. She had cerulean hair about to her neck; on her forehead was an equally beautiful garnet stone that was centered on her bluish forehead suspended by a gold linked chain. Her eyes were emerald green and they gazed at Fox. She began to speak.

"Hi Fox! I really appreciate what you did for back on dinosaur planet; I guess I'm left with one more thing to do"

Then the Star Fox team heard a ship dock in the main hanger, the vid screen turned off and the team looked at the door to see who just arrived. The door opened and a cerulean vixen walked in, it was Krystal.

"And that is to say thank you" To Fox, her voice was more beautiful than anything he has ever heard before. Fox gazed at Krystal, as if she was the only one that mattered. Fox was astounded by all her features; her fur was almost completely cerulean except for the white patch of fur going from the face to her loincloth. Fox blushed after thinking about how little Krystal wore. She was wearing was a gold top and a white loincloth. There was an emerald suspended by a gold chain on her neck. On her wrists were two gold pads with purple lines winding all around, she also had two gold shoulder pads with the same type of lines. She had a white sun tattoo on both side of her hip. She also had some other white markings on her arm right above her elbow.

"Ah.....sure.......your welcome...." Fox said nervously

"he he, you're not shy are you Fox?" slippy joked.

"my sensors indicate that Fox's temperature is rising" ROB said in his usual monotone voice "are you ok Fox?" the team starts laughing.

"I think I'll be just fine" Fox said as he gazed into Krystal's sparkling emerald eyes.

And for that short moment Fox, as he looked into her eyes and as Krystal looked back, had found paradise.

A/N: Sure this is kind of a slow start, but this my first one. Please review, I won't mind if you flame, if you do just tell me how I can make it better. I just noticed I posted this on Halloween. Question: does anyone know what Krystal's last name is? 


	2. Meeting the Team

A/N: ok second chapter. This one is going to be a little longer than the first chapter and things actually start to move on this chapter to. I wrote and posted this on my birthday 11/07/04. Now I'm going to take some advice from one reviewer........ya. Here's the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox, it would be weird if I did.

Chapter 2- Meeting the Team

_Fox stared deeply into Krystal's emerald eyes. Fox didn't want to do anything, but star into those eyes for all eternity. But Fox was pulled back to reality by an annoying voice._

"Hello? Great Fox to Fox" Falco said as waved his hand in front of Fox's face "aren't you going to introduce us to your new girlfriend?"

"Huh? Oh right" Fox said as he snapped out of his little paradise "Everyone meet Krystal, and Krystal meet the Starfox team. Ok, the bird is Falco, the hare is Peppy, the toad is Slippy, and the robot is ROB" The entire team gave some gesture to acknowledge the greeting; Peppy, a bow of the head, Slippy and ROB, a wave of the hand, and Falco, a smirk.

"Hi" Krystal said to everyone with a smile "Nice to meet you." Then everyone gave there greetings to Krystal.

After all the greetings and whatnot. "hey Krystal it must have been a long ride to the Great Fox in that ship, would you like a drink?" Fox politely offered. "I'd like one thank you" Krystal responded. As those 2 walked away, Falco and Slippy, cheered and whistled.

"Ah shut up you guys" Fox laughed as he walked away to the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink?" Fox asked as they walked into the kitchen

"Some hot tea would be nice" Krystal stated as she sat down. The drinks were prepared quickly and in an awkward silence.

"So........" Fox said, breaking the silence "Do you have any relatives living in this system or is your home planet in this system?"

"well......no" Krystal said reluctantly then taking a sip of her tea. "I don't have relatives here" she lowered her head a little

"well then where are they?" Fox asked curiously

"they are all" she paused and with a heavy heart said "dead"

"oh.......sorry" Fox said apologetic "you don't have to answer the other question, you can tell me when you feel the time is right"

"thank you Fox" she smiled and looked around the kitchen "do you live in this ship?"

"yeah I guess, when the team and I are on missions this is where we live, but my home planet as well as the others' is Corneria" Fox stated

she into the tea and said "must be nice to be able to return to your home"

"Hey, I got a great idea!" Fox said excitedly "why don't you come with us to Corneria?"

"Really, you mean it?" Krystal exclaimed

"of course I mean it" he smiled

"thank you Fox" she hugged him

he blushed "well, your welcome" switching the subject "do you have any luggage or something?"

she let go "just a small traveling bag"

"I'll have ROB bring it to your room" he led Krystal out of the kitchen

"I'm going to have a room?" both now walking to 'Krystal's room'

"oh course, if you didn't then you wouldn't have a place to sleep or wash up" they now just found ROB "ROB could you bring Krystal's items to room 6"

"affirmative" then they walked off in different directions

reaching a door "well here is my room" Fox said then they walked 2 doors to the left "and this one is your room" they entered "ok that screen over there "points to computer"is a communicator and a map of this ship, so you can call anyone if you need help" Krystal walks in looking around while Fox stays at the door way "that is your bed and that is the bathroom"

"it's so big" Krystal said still looking at everything, trying to get used to it "and you mean this is my room?"

"yep this is yours" looks at the clock and sees 11:48pm "well, its going to be a long day tomorrow, better get some sleep, and ROB should bring up your stuff in a few minutes" standing in the doorway "goodnight Krystal"

looks back at Fox "goodnight Fox and thank you for everything" Fox walks out

Fox reaches his room and walks in. He undresses and climbs into bed, thinking about all that happened this day. He mused at how this all happened, slowly falling asleep. Right before he was actually asleep, he had one final thought.

Krystal.

A/N: I'm still messing around with the writing style, trying to see which one is better. I think it should start to get a little bit better in the next one. Please review, and don't worry about flaming me this time either. If you do tell me what I can do to make it better. Here is a question; does anyone know any background stuff on Krystal?


	3. Another Friend

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had no time and alotta projects. And I've had a cold that just keeps getting worse. Also, I'm trying still trying out writhing styles, so comment on that please. I know you're thinking "excuses, excuses". Please read and review this one, and try to find any mistakes and tell me. 

Disclaimer: I don't own starfox………………………….whatever

Chapter 3- Another Friend

He silently walked up to her room and knocked. "Who is it?" a soft voice asked. "It's me, Fox" he responded. "Oh Fox, come on in" Fox opened the door and walked in "I'm in the bathroom; I'll be out in a minute, make your self comfortable." After a few minutes, Krystal walked out drying her hair "good morning Fox". "Good morning, to you, too" Fox stood up "hey Krystal, is that the only thing you have to where?"

Krystal threw the towel onto the chair "technically yes, but I still have another pair of these and a couple extra pieces of armor"

Fox stared awkwardly at her "well…..ok" changing the subject "do you want to get something to eat?"

Krystal smiled and grabbed Fox's hand. Fox blushed a little "ok" they walked out the door, Fox still blushing "um, I still don't know the way around here, can you take us there"

Fox stopped blushing "uh, ok" during the walk to the kitchen, they didn't talk. They had nothing to talk about.

When they reached the kitchen and walked in, Falco was watching television and eating at the same time, peppy was drinking a cup of coffee and reading an old newspaper article, and Slippy was no where to be found. Falco looked over as the 2 foxes walked in and smirked. "I see you're already trying to make your move on her Fox." Fox looked down to see that they were still holding hands, and quickly pulled his hand away. "No, it's nothing like that Falco" Fox retorted. "Sure, it isn't" Falco goes back to eating. Fox mutters 'that jerk' under his breath.

Fox turns back to Krystal "so what do you want for breakfast?"

Krystal thinks for a few seconds then says "I don't know……….why don't you surprise me?"

"ok, go sit down and close your eyes, I don't want you to peek" Fox walks to the food dispenser and presses a few buttons and waits for a few seconds. When the food pops out, he brings both plates over to the table and sets them down.

Fox holds her plate right below her nose "tell me, do you think this smells good"

Krystal takes a wiff and opens her eyes "it does smell good" Fox puts the plate down and starts to eat. Krystal takes a bite of what's on her plate. "It tastes good, what is it?" Krystal asked. "Well its eggs, bacons and French toast." Fox said taking another bite. The rest of the meal was either silence, or the questions of Krystal. Then a voice came over the speakers.

"Fox McCloud, please report to the control room" ROB was the one says it.

Fox wiped his muzzle with a napkin and pushed his chair back "well, better see what's up, do you want to come with?"

Krystal wiped her muzzle and pushed her chair back too "ok, I guess" They both walked to the control room, both wondering why ROB was calling Fox. When they entered the control, they saw ROB hanging around the main monitor.

They walked up to him "Ok, I'm here ROB what's the problem"

"A spaceship is requesting to board, code number 060512091405, shall I grant it permission?" ROB stated

"060512091405" Fox thought for a second "yes grant permission, but first call Falco to come to the main docking bay."

The call was made and the permission was given. Now, Fox, Krystal, and Falco were in the docking bay waiting for the pilot to land.

"What did you call me up here for?" Falco said irritated

"Wait for the pilot to land and find out" Fox said calmly, Krystal is standing a little behind and to the left of Fox pondering. The ship landed and the pilot climbed out, then the pilot walked up to them.

"Long time, no see Fox" the pilot and Fox shook hands "and" she took off her helmet revealing a female cat with hot pink fur "even longer time not seeing you, Falco"

"KATT!!!!" Falco jumped back, then turns to Fox "that's why you called me up here"

"we have so much catching up to do Falco and-" Katt spotted Krystal, then grinned a little "hello, who do we have here Fox?" Katt nudged Fox, and Fox blushed

Krystal walks up and smiles friendlily "hello my name is Krystal, and I presume that you three know each other?"

Katt shakes hand with Krystal and smiles, too. "hi, my name is Katt, and yes we three know each other from a long time back" Katt pulls Krystal close and whispers "Krystal, are you and Fox…………well………friends?"

Krystal whispers back "yes, Fox and I are friends"

"No, I mean friends more than friends"

Krystal looked at her confused "what?"

Falco cuts in "hey, what are you to talking about?"

Katt straightens up and straightens up Krystal too. "nothing really, just about Krystal's clothes" turn back to Krystal "so is that all you have to wear?"

Krystal gets what Katt's doing and plays along "uh, yeah, I guess"

Katt go gets her stuff out of the arwing and grabs Krystal's arm "Here I'll loan some of my clothes" Katt gives the bag to Krystal and turns to Fox "Hey, Fox is my room still here?"

"yeah it's still there, the room right of Falco's"

"good" turns to Krystal "now we can try some of my clothes on you right now" Katt starts running to her room, while dragging Krystal along

"well, they left in a hurry" Fox said walking back to the control room

"yeah" Falco walks with him "hey do you think we should head back to Corneria now, because I'm bored just floating here in space doing nothing"

"yeah, I think we should" they exit into the hallway "maybe we'll get another mission, when we get there"

"if we're lucky…….." they enter the control room "when should we go?"

"well, if I get access for hyperspace today, then we can get there tomorrow"

"good, you do that and I'm going to the kitchen for a drink" walks away "see ya"

Fox accesses the mainframe of the Corneria Hyperspace Agency, and obtains permission for hyperspace tomorrow at noon. He goes off to join Falco for a drink when, they come in.

"how do you like Krystal's new look" Katt sidesteps and sees a blushing Krystal in navy blue short shorts, a skin-tight light gray blouse and a black jacket, still wearing her necklace, head gem, wristbands, and sandals.

"whoa, that's ummmmm" Fox looks away at the window "great….."

"see I told you Fox would be speechless" Katt laughs, and Krystal looks up a little

"I don't think Fox really likes it" Krystal staring at Fox

Fox quickly looks back "no, its great, and who knows maybe you'll make a fashion statement"

Krystal looks up a little more "uh, Fox what's a fashion statement" Falco walks in

"hey who's the new girl?"

"that's Krystal" Katt says then grabs Falco's arm and pulls him away "and we still need that talk, bye you guys" they exit the room

"so, Krystal" she stops blushing and looks up completely "I guess you've made friends with Katt"

"yeah, she's really nice, but she's a little pushy" Krystal walks up to Fox

"that's Katt for you"

"how come whenever Katt talks to Falco, he blushes"

"well they both like each other, but there both to proud to admit it, and when someone brings up the topic, they quickly change it"

"well, they make a very good couple" she smiles

"yeah, I guess"

"Katt kept on asking if I was more than friends with you" they both sit down in a chair

"and what did you say"

"I said, yes" Krystal said in a sincere tone

"why did you say that?" in a strange tone

"because we're good friends" she walks over and hugs him "and I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me"

"you don't have to" Fox said blushing, and hugs her back.

Krystal looks into Fox's eyes and smiles, Fox looks back into her shimmering emerald eyes and smiles as well.

Fox then wished he could stop time and stay there. Looking into her beautiful arresting, shimmering for all time.

A/N: I know this one stinks, but I've been busy and sick. So please read and review, if a bad review (which I expect) comes up, tell me why.Hey, you know Katt's arwing number, well every 2 numbers is a letter in the alphabet, try to find out what it spells. Who made up the love story thing between Katt and Faclo anyways?


	4. Memories and Dreams

A/N: sorry for the late update again, and I won't come up with anymore excuses for a while. So, enjoy the next chapter, it'll be longer this time. So please, Read and Review. 

Disclaimer: Starfox is not mine.

Chapter 4: Memories and Dreams

_As the red Fox stared in horror at the bloody, faceless figure on the floor, a bright white flash came and he was transported into a dark forest. The trees were so dense that you couldn't see the sky, but somehow the fox knew it was night. The silently walked deeper into the forest, not knowing why he was traveling even deeper into the dark. Something was calling him. As he pressed on for a few more minutes, he heard the bush rustle behind him. He ignored it, and continued on. After another few minutes, he heard a branch snap almost directly behind him. He turned around and peered into the empty darkness behind. Now more alert, he walked carefully into the darkness, and to the mysterious force that was calling him. He crept into a meadow, and looked up, the clouds were blocking out the moon. Something was calling him._

Fox woke up at the sound of his alarm. That dream had been haunting him for days, and with each passing day the dreams progressed even further. He feared to find out what those glowing eyes belonged to. Fox got dressed and performed his daily morning ritual, then left for Krystal's room. He pondered why he was constantly having this dream, and soon he was at Krystal's room. He knocked but no response, and he knocked again, still no response. He decided that she must have left for the kitchen, and made his way there. As he was about to enter the kitchen, Katt came out. "Good morning, lover boy" Katt greeted.

"Good morning to you too, and what was that suppose to mean?" Fox responded

"Well, nothing really" as Katt walked away, she said one last thing "try to make your move today, lover boy", and she left.

'wonder, what that was all about' Fox thought, and finally entered the kitchen

Krystal was seated closest to the door, Peppy was drinking some coffee, and Slippy and Falco were nowhere to be seen. Krystal turned around to the sound of Fox's footsteps, and greeted him with a smile. "Good morning, Fox" Krystal cooed

"Good morning, Krystal" Fox answered, then he asked "hey, do you know why Katt was acting awkward today" Peppy then left the kitchen.

She scooted closer to him "I don't really know, so what are we doing today?" She asked curiously.

Fox started taking the food on the table and putting them on his plate "well, since I gained access for hyperspace yesterday" he spoke between bites. "We can warp back to the Lylat system." Krystal just stared at him with a blank face.

"Basically, sometime this afternoon we are going back to my home planet" He took another bite, and took a sip of coffee.

"Ohhh, ok" Krystal lowered her head, and her face turned from a smile to a distant look 'home, that's a word I thought I'd never hear again'

"Hey, are you alright?" Fox asked, very worried.

She snapped out of it "huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright" she gave one of her special smiles.

He looked at the clock and finished the rest of his meal in silence, then said "hey Krystal, it's almost time for the warp to the Lylat system, let's go"

Krystal was trying to forget the pain of losing her home "huh? Ok" they left for the main control room, but on the way there Krystal was praying silently in her heart 'please, I've lost my home, please don't let Fox or the others share the same fate.' Fox entered the control room first, silently followed by Krystal. Fox told Krystal just to sit down and relax, while ROB, Peppy, and he prepared for the warp. During all the preparations, Krystal was lost in thought, thinking about the memories long forgotten, thinking about what horrors might await her in the Lylat System, and thinking about that one dream that has been plaguing her for these past days. She was soon brought out of her thoughts by a worried voice.

"Krystal, are you ok" Fox asked worried

"Yeah, I'm ok, just thinking" Krystal tried to hide her emotions

"Well ok, the preparations are finished, and we're gonna start in 5 minutes"

"Ok, I'll be there in a few seconds" they both walk over to the hyperspace controls

Fox sits down "and Krystal, if there's anything you want to talk about just come to me"

Krystal nods and put her hands on Fox's arm. "Peppy, are we ready yet?"

"We'll enter hyperspace in 15 seconds" Peppy stated doing a final check on all the systems "just look on the main screen for the countdown"

"Ok Krystal get ready because when we enter its kinda bumpy, but after that it's a smooth ride the entire way" Krystal nodded as everyone prepared to enter the warp.

Then Peppy said "ok prepare for the jump, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Activate Hyperspace!"

The Great Fox lurched forward at the speed of light into space, Krystal gave a small shriek and tightly gripped Fox's arm, and she also closed her eyes in fright. Fox gently caressed her arm and spoke softly "everything is alright Krystal, there's nothing to be afraid of" Krystal opened one eye, then the other, and soon lessened the grip on his arm. She looked out the room's window to discover arrays of colors flying past the window. It was a wall of gold, red, and blue gracefully mixing together, enveloping the entire ship in it. She removed her hands from his arm and admired the spectacle of colors. "Oh my, it's so beautiful" she replied in the awe of the spectacle. Fox looked at Krystal and seemed to doze "Yeah, it is beautiful." Krystal looked back at Fox with a slightly disappointed face "Too bad it has to end, Fox will we ever enter the warp again?" Fox quickly came back to reality "Yeah we will, we use hyperspace to get just about anywhere in the Lylat system. So, we only have to wait for the next time." Peppy spoke up "preparing to exit hyperspace in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and 0" the ship didn't stop "4, 3, 2……." The ship abruptly stopped and the colors vanished, the crew staggered forward and Krystal was thrown forward but saved herself by grabbing Fox's out stretched hand. "Hey Peppy, I think your timing was sort of…….well off, what happened are you getting old or something?" Fox joked. "Maybe, or maybe not" Peppy replied with a small smile.

They had reached Corneria, of the Lylat system. The entire crew watched Corneria slowly approach them, then ROB broke the silence "We have reached destination: Lylat System, Corneria. All crew members are unharmed and the Great Fox is intact. We will pass the planet's orbital scanners in approximately 10.683 minutes, and dock into Corneria base at approximately 30.348 minutes. Disembarkation will commence shortly after docking in Corneria base."

"Fox what are the scanners for?" Krystal asked curiously

"It's nothing to worry about, they only scan for illegal items aboard the ship, until we get to the base there's nothing we have to do." Fox responded, them he turned to Peppy "hey Peppy, I'm going to take a small nap wake me up when we get to the base"

"Ok Fox" Peppy was back to typing on his computer.

Fox walked off to his room, Krystal just sat and mused about what Corneria was going to be like, and everyone else was preparing for the scan.

------going to Katt and Falco------

"so Fox still hasn't made his move yet?" Falco asked

"Yup, Fox is just too shy or too proud, and Krystal just doesn't seem to get the hints" Katt stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Should we try and help them?"

"Nah, we should try and see how this turns out, and if it get a little weird then we'll help. But first we should see where this is going, and besides its kinda fun."

-----back to Fox-----

_Fox, still wary of the being that is following him, walked through the dark. He soon came upon a meadow, he looked up to see that the clouds and looked up, the clouds were blocking out the moon. He turned his eyes back down, and his gaze met a pair of glowing golden eyes staring back at him. The clouds slowly parted revealing the moon. The moonlight crept slowly past Fox and touched the tip of the things nose and………_

"Fox, we are approaching Corneria base. We'll be there in 5 minutes." Fox awoke groggily from his nap, and started heading back to the main control room.

'I can't even have a single nap without seeing that dream.' Fox thought.

He reached the room and was greeted by Krystal. "Have a good nap?" She asked merrily. Fox sat down in his chair and replied "I've had better." They soon reached the base, and a female voice came over the sound panel of the vid screen. "This is the Cornerian base, please identify yourself and enter your identification code."

Fox's ears perked up, in surprise, to the familiar voice. "Fara, Fara Phoenix is that you?!"

The female voice responded back in surprise as well. "Fox? Oh my goodness it is you. I can't believe that I'd actually meet you again. We have so much to catch up on."

Fox entered the id. Code and said "Well, maybe we can meet up sometime to talk."

Fara granted permission for the Great Fox to dock, and then exclaimed "Hey, I have a free day tomorrow, maybe you should come over and have lunch with me." The Great Fox docked "and then we can catch up on everything, and maybe even continue where we left off."

"Well the lunch and chat sounds just fine, but continuing where we……"

"Oh, I'd new you'd agree" She giggled like a school girl "I'm send over my address"

"But……" Fox gets cut off again

"Ok, I'll see you around noon time Fox, and remember just you and me. Well, see you then." Fara cut communications.

Fox slumped into his chair "Fara seems to have changed a little." Krystal curiously asked Peppy "who is Fara Phoniex?" Fox didn't seem to hear. Peppy responded "Well, Fox and Fara used to be, what you might call boyfriend and girlfriend. But after Fox defeated Andross, she disappeared and Fox found no trace of her, so he decided a few months later to move on."

"Was she always that giddy and hyper?" Krystal still asked in a curious tone.

"No, that was what Fox meant 'by changed a little'" Then Fox got up out of his chair.

He spun around and told everybody, "Well, it's kind of late now, so I'm going to hit the sack."

Slippy looked at Fox in confusion "But its only 8 o'clock"

He started to walk out "True, but I'm tired right now. So, I'm going to bed" He walked out. When he reached his room, he took off his exterior clothes and climbed under the sheets.

'What am I to do?' Fox asked himself 'Fara wants to start off where we left off and I'm just beginning to get to know Krystal.'

Before sleep took him, he asked himself one final and agonizing question 'Am I to remain with the memories of Fara, or am I to make way to the dreams of Krystal, what am I to do?'

A/N: Yes, I did finish this before Christmas, but since it was only a week away I held it until then. Also, please review, I want to know what you people think. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. The next chapter is called "The Wish."


End file.
